thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pallass
] Pallass, also known as the City of Inventions, is one of the six Walled Cities located in Izril. Background The people of Pallass say that their walls are 300 feet high, but that's only because they reach that exact number at the lowest spots. Pallass is said to house about a million people. The inhabitants are mostly Drakes, but there are large minorities of Gnolls as well as smaller minorities of Dullahans and Garudas. Geography With a distance of roughly three hundred and eighty miles, Pallass is the closest Walled City to Liscor,Chapter 4.43 thereby the most northern of the Walled Cities.Chapter 4.16 Layout Pallass is a very organized city with a rectangular ground plan. The inhabitants are living in several floors on top of each other, connected by regularly spaced, wide ramparts and elevators. Most buildings along the walls are done in large beige-colored stone. The floors follow the outlines of the wall and each floor below the topmost-level is wider than the one above, which leads to the city resemble an inverted pyramid. The middle of the city is left as open space, although there are factions arguing to build a central tower. Some of the lower flowers are wide enough that Liscor could be placed on them as a whole. Transportation The four largest stairways connect all the way from the bottom to the top of the city, and are divided into three lanes: Up, down, and City Runners. There are magical elevators that connect the floors with each other, but also non-magical elevator platforms that only go down and are cranked back up when empty. Drake inventors are still struggling with the details of harnessing the wind as a power source for the nonmagical elevators. For transport of goods along the same floor, carts and horses are in use.Chapter 6.09 Located Buildings (not comprehensive) #1st floor: Bazaar/Markets with hundreds of Traders and MerchantsChapter 6.32, Watch’s Barracks. #2nd floor: ..., Watch’s Barracks #3rd floor: Poorer residential districts near the City Prison, Watch’s BarracksChapter 7.02 #4th floor: Melinni's Meats and other warehouses, Watch’s Barracks #5th floor: Residential districts, Tails and Scales, Watch’s Barracks, #6th floor: Residential districts, Watch’s Barracks #7th floor: Residential districts (home of Lasica and Rufelt?), Watch’s Barracks, #8th floor: ..., Residential districts, Watch’s Barracks, Magical Door to Liscor (transportable, but usually located there in Vol.6) #9th floor: Industrial (reconstructed 2 years ago) with most prominently the Alchemist's Quarter (Cunning Crafts, owned by Xif) and Blacksmith’s Quarter (workshops of Maughin, Pelt, Bealt). Also some private quarters, e.g. of Maughin.Chapter 6.38 #(10th floor): Battlements with Siege machines, as wide as a tennis court at least. Non-troublemaking civilians are allowed in peace times. Not yet located Buildings * Noble's Fancy * Wyvern Steakhouse * Five Bathhouses able to fit thousands of guests each; all of them outfitted in the way of one of the five continents * Pallass Hunting (safari organization) Government Pallass is ruled by a democratic Council, called the Assembly of Crafts, who vote on issues. It's members consist of numerous representatives from all of the major Guilds.Chapter 5.01 Known Members: * Errif Jealwind - Head of the Merchant’s Guild Military The Military of Pallass consists of, among others: * 3rd Infantry Regiment, "Linebreaker" * 4th Cavalry * 7th Armored Division, about just 400 strong, but fast-moving5.60 * 1st army7.01 * 2nd army, destroyed under command of Thrissiam Blackwing4.16 * 4th army, under command of Edellein Blackwing While Pallass doesn't have the flier corps of Oteslia, they do still have a few hundred Fliers in their army, recruited from Oldblood Drakes and Garudas. Pallass' City Watch maintains Watch Houses on each level except the ninth floor, and there are at least as many Watch Captains as floors. In the defense of Liscor against the joint attack by Reiss and Veltras, the part of the Pallass Army that helped manning the city walls, shed 28 times as much blood as did the 4th Division of Liscor, which was also present.Chapter 6.29 Economy The economy of Pallass is diversified and on the cusp of industrialization. It's exports of manufactured metals, notably steel, and alchemical concoctions are known throughout the drake lands. Considering the necessity of these goods for warfare and defense, Pallass's ability to threaten other cities supply is considerable leverage in negotiations such as when they almost force Liscor to hand over Erin's magical door. Pallass also has a booming market, with thousands of gold pieces going through it each day. It also has the Mage Grimalkin, at least lv 40, who helps to regularly train mages in the city. As the city of Invention, Pallass is also known for its Engineers and goods they can produce such as siege weaponry. Pallass has two capable Geomancers, who are usually booked out.Chapter 6.62 L Notable Known Inhabitants Drakes: * Nelliam Hailwing * Osthia Blackwing * Relz * Noass * Venim (Guard Captain), one of several * Kel (Guardsman) * Frasi * OzaChapter 6.09 * Lasica, Cook * Melinni, trader/merchant * Grimalkin, Magus Gnolls: * Errif Jealwind, Senator * Rufelt, Bartender * Xif, Alchemist * Reikhle, BuilderChapter 6.56 Dullahans * Lorent, Sharpener * Maughin, Blacksmith Dwarves * Pelt, Blacksmith Trivia * Some people who lived in Pallass their entire lives, won’t look over the edge of the walls. Not even those who were born their, will do so. * South of Pallass is a dungeon located. However, it's been cleared out decades ago.Chapter 5.40 * Pallass sent, aside from a few Silver and Bronze ranks, four of their Gold rank teams to Liscor to assist them in their fight against the Raskghar.Chapter 5.36 Those four were two thirds of all of their Gold rank teams. Furthermore, the city has a Named Adventurer, though unlike the lower ranked groups, Pallass can't compel him to fight.Chapter 5.44 Gallery PallassArea_Map.png|Map of Pallass and surroundings by Enyavar (complete map) References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Walled Cities Category:Pallass Category:Izril